


Worry

by Ebyru



Series: Blood Red and Cyan-Eyed [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Smut, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles can’t pretend they haven’t become more than just friends recently. Isaac is ordered to watch the Stilinski household to make sure Stiles and Scott aren’t doing careless, dangerous, stupid things. He does something stupid inside his house instead.</p><p>“We’re kind of, you know, a thing. And we were about to do things, since we’re a thing and all. And yeah, this isn’t awkward at all. Did you really think I was in trouble? I mean, thanks, but Scott wouldn’t hurt me. I’m pretty sure you would have been in more danger right then--”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d for now. Sixth piece in my season 2 fix-it ‘verse. This one is around episode 7.
> 
> This is...late, I know. I apologize. I hope you enjoy it. T_T  
> Let me know if there are any major mistakes/typos so I can correct them quickly.

Stiles feels like he’s done something wrong. First, Scott tells him they have to talk. Then, he says it needs to be at Stiles’s place. And, to make matters worse, he keeps asking Stiles if he’s sure the sheriff won’t be home until morning. It’s like Stiles became a criminal mastermind overnight, and Scott has been hired to do the interrogation.

By the way, Scott doesn’t say a word to Stiles the entire ride there.

 

\---

 

Forget interrogation, Scott wants to murder him, and bury the evidence in the backyard while he knows the older Stilinski isn’t around. That must be why he wants them alone, and not at Scott’s house…Too obvious if he does it there.

“I’m not going to kill you, man,” Scott says, quietly chuckling.

Stiles’s mouth-brain filter must have malfunctioned again. Oops.

“So, why are you being like this? Did I do something? Are we having a rough patch in our…whatever we have? Relationship?”

Scott’s brows furrow. “No - _What_? Actually, our relationship is what I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh, boy.” Stiles hangs his jacket on the chair. Should I sit down for this? I’m gonna sit down for this.”

“I came here with you because I wanted to make sure you were safe. Jackson has been missing all afternoon, and I didn’t want you to get attacked.”

“Yeah, okay, thanks. Is that it, though? ‘Cause I thought we already were bros, man.”

Scott shakes his head. “We’re not just ‘bros’ anymore. And, yeah, there is something else: have you figured out any way to help Jackson?”

Stiles says, “I’m not sure if there’s a way. I mean, I checked everything I could, and didn’t come up with much.”

“We have to try.” Scott holds his head, looking heartbroken. “Jackson’s life must have been hard enough before, with just the adoptive parents. And if we don’t help, then Derek will kill him.”

Stiles sighs, rubbing his head. “Maybe that’s not such a bad thing if he can’t control himself anymore.” He clears his throat. “So what are we if not ‘bros’?”

“We’re…dating.” Scott pauses. “ _Sort_ of.”

Apparently, Stiles is into polyamory and so is his best friend.

 

\---

 

“I need you to go check on those two,” Derek orders, popping his shoulder back into its socket.

Their fight training has been getting more intense lately, and Isaac is giving Derek more and more injuries each week. It’s rewarding in its own, twisted way.

“Why? Are they up to something?” Isaac asks, wiping the blood away from underneath his eye, where Derek had sunk his fangs in. If it were just a bit higher, Isaac would have had an eyeball to heal instead of just skin.

“I told Scott and Stiles to join the pack, but they haven’t answered yet. Just go see what’s going on, and, if you get a chance, ask them if they’re with us or not.” He wipes the sweat from his brow. “Besides, there’s still that…abomination going around and I want you to make sure they’re all right.”

Isaac nods once with his brows knit. He grabs his shirt, running up the stairs of the broken station, and out the door. He knows how much Derek hates waiting for information, even if that’s all he does to the pack sometimes. Plus, what if that creature is in the middle of hurting them?

 

\---

 

Stiles continues to think it might be better to put Jackson out of his misery – since he can’t control the killing he does – and Scott keeps saying they can’t just abandon him like this. Jackson trusted them with this secret; he asked them to help him fix this. Scott is insistent upon not giving up yet. Stiles doesn’t see a way out of this, though, truthfully.

The argument gets out of control when Stiles voices his concern. “To be honest, I think Jackson is starting to turn evil. Did you see the way he snapped at Danny yesterday? They _never_ fight. About anything! That must mean something, Scott. I think it means he went darkside, personally.”

Scott grumbles out, “Is that what you thought of me when I was turned?”  His eyes are intent on Stiles as though he means to grab him by the shirt collar, and slam him into the nearest wall like a certain Alpha.

But, really, maybe Stiles is imagining—

Stiles is pinned to the wall, and Scott doesn’t even realize he’s exercising his wolf dominance over Stiles - who isn’t a wolf, and could be hurt by this - until he’s heaving in a nervous breath, scrabbling at Scott’s hands.

His mouth betrays the erratic (excited) pulse of his heart however. “He’s a lost cause, dude. How can we stop him from turning into that if we don’t even know who’s controlling him?”

Scott’s eyes are pleading, brow’s creased. He doesn’t know how else to make Stiles understand how he feels about Jackson. “I’m not giving up yet. We just need to figure it out, and then choose a better master for him.” Stiles’s breathing calms down as he gazes at Scott, attentive and quiet. “You know that he’s fighting it right now. Give him a chance, Stiles. Let me show you he can still be saved.”

Stiles doesn’t feel like arguing anymore; Scott is right for once. Jackson needs help, and the guilt of letting Derek kill Jackson would destroy Stiles and Scott for the rest of their lives. It could even tear them apart. And Stiles isn’t ready to be without Scott any time soon.

But the rush of being easily held up against the wall like this – by someone who used to run for a minute and need his inhaler – is so…intriguing.

Stiles begins a protest, and Scott interrupts immediately, pushing him harder against the wall. The stirring in Stiles’s pants is making it hard to continue this little game, but he tries anyway. He glares back at Scott, putting all his useless acting abilities to work, and Scott falls for it. Snarling like Stiles only heard during that first full moon, Scott presses his fingers into Stiles’s shoulders. It feels _so_ good.

Feeling rebellious and playful, and even more turned on, Stiles goes a step further. “There’s no point--” And Scott responds exactly how Stiles wants him to.

The claws begin to scrape lightly at Stiles’s t-shirt; Scott’s shaking his head to get the wolf under control. But he won’t let go through all this. Stiles kind of admires that perseverance; Scott is much more stubborn than anyone gives him credit for.

Stiles tries to push out of the hold, but Scott won’t ease up in the least, eyes flashing between the colour of his nature and his original ebony over and over. It makes Stiles’s blood burn in his veins. He’s _dying_ for his best friend right now, and he doesn’t know if he should give in to that temptation.

“Uh, dude, do we need to discuss this?” Stiles asks him, genuinely curious. Scott nods, but doesn’t say anything. He does lean in to peck Stiles on the lips, though. Softer than anything Stiles has received so far. Too soft for how little restraint Scott has right now.

Stiles gapes, his mouth hanging slightly open. Scott tells him, without looking away from Stiles’s lips, “You’re more than my best friend. I can’t let you control me anymore. You have to trust me this time. You’re my pack, and I’m our leader.”

Nodding dumbly, Stiles licks his lips, seeing Scott’s eyes turn lighter and never change back.

 

\---

Isaac climbs through the window slowly, wondering why they haven’t noticed, watching from the sill as Scott forces Stiles’s clothes off.

Scott smells like anger and arousal, while Stiles smells like disappointment and a hint of fear. Isaac has no idea what’s going on with them, but when Stiles shouts: “Wait!” (Isaac unaware that it’s because Scott is tearing his favourite t-shirt), Isaac throws himself inside the room to stop Scott.

Stiles is whimpering as Scott brushes a finger over his nipple, when Isaac is suddenly there, prying Scott away. Scott snarls, irritated, scratching at Isaac until he’s free of the hold. _Then_ he realizes who’s pulling him away from Stiles.

“I – I’m sorry, Isaac. I was just…” Scott glances over at Stiles still pressed against the wall. He’s not done with Stiles yet. Not by a long shot.

“He was just helping me get my clothes off,” Stiles adds, honest. “We’re kind of, you know, a _thing_. And we were about to _do_ things, since we’re a thing and all. And yeah, this isn’t awkward at all. Did you really think I was in trouble? I mean, thanks, but Scott wouldn’t hurt me. I’m pretty sure you would have been in more danger right then--”

Scott clears his throat; Stiles laughs nervously, scratching his forearm. Isaac watches them both like they’re from another planet.

“We’re intimate,” Scott supplies, “And if you’re here about Derek’s offer, we’re still thinking about it.”

Stiles grins, biting his lip, and Scott’s nose picks up on the skyrocketing arousal all around Stiles. It’s for him, for Scott, and – and it’s making Scott _crazy_ with lust. In fact, he’s so blinded by it, he’s back to pinning Stiles against the wall with his body, and ripping his pants down with his barely-contained urges.

“I know what this is about,” Scott growls, nipping Stiles’s earlobe. “Derek just wants to have you again. He said he was going to take your first time,” he mumbles, nibbling down Stiles’s neck, relishing in the little shiver that provokes. “But I won’t let him. He’s not _our_ Alpha yet. I’m getting you first.”

After a small whimper, there’s just the sound of Stiles panting as Scott strokes his freed erection, and Isaac’s eyes bulge out of his head. Scott squeezes a bit, knowing exactly how tight Stiles likes it; how he sometimes gets off on being manhandled and controlled, even as he fights it.

“S-Scott, Isaac is still here,” Stiles moans, dragging his fingers through Scott’s hair and tugging. “M-maybe he – he, oh my god, he doesn’t want--” Stiles’s leg is hitched up onto Scott’s hip, and Scott is circling between his spread thighs, tracing a finger up and down the cleft of his ass.

“Just ignore him,” Scott suggests, pressing his digit in slowly. Stiles nods, arching his back to get even closer, rubbing his ankle up and down Scott’s ass through his jeans. Stiles has seen of all of Isaac before, so if Scott isn’t bothered by a little exhibition, then neither is he.

“Clothes. Take off your clothes,” Stiles whines, moving his hips like waves as Scott’s finger slides in deeper, stretching and prodding, and feeling around at every tingly nerve inside of Stiles.

“I can’t with you stuck to me like an octopus,” Scott teases, sliding his pants down with the help of Stiles’s foot shoved in the small of his back.

Isaac swallows thickly, feeling excitement and want bubbling up inside of him, overflowing his senses with a bone-deep ache to grind up against Scott’s ass, just to be able to participate in some, small way.

The moment that Scott pushes a second finger inside of Stiles, they all suck in a painful breath. Stiles moans loud enough to call every werewolf in town to his room, Scott is rumbling like an engine, and Isaac is nearly knocked over by the whiff that Stiles sends out into the air.

It’s the most arousing moment in the history of their three lives combined.

“Find the lube,” Scott commands, pulling at Stiles’s other leg so he can hook his ankles together around Scott.

Isaac spends a few moments trying to understand what just happened. And then what was just said.

“The lube, Isaac! Give me it,” Scott nearly shouts, scissoring his fingers inside of Stiles as Stiles whimpers and clings to his shoulders, smothering Scott in wet, needy kisses.

Stiles pants, “It’s in the drawer of my desk. Oh my _god_ , Scott. Stop, stop or I’m gonna come right now. _Fuck_.”

“You need at least three fingers in you or I won’t fit,” Scott explains, scissoring with the two fingers to avoid hurting Stiles.

Isaac quickly pushes through all the junk in Stiles’s drawer (pencils, papers, porno magazines) and throws the small bottle at Scott when he finds it. Scott catches it without turning around, and coats his fingers quickly, sliding a third one in.

“Ah – ah! Cold, Scott. Fuckin’…You did it on purpose, didn’t you!” Stiles complains, back scraping painfully against the wall. “This - _fuck_. You’re lucky you’re so good at this now,” Stiles concedes, hips rolling in smooth circles to meet Scott’s slippery fingers.

“I’m good at figuring you out,” Scott corrects, rubbing his fingertips over Stiles’s prostate repeatedly

“Oh. _Oh_. Oh. Oh, _no_. Stop that,” Stiles warns, shaking as he hides his face in the crease of Scott’s neck and shoulder. “ _Please_ fuck me now. I want to come while you’re inside me, not with Isaac’s mouth hanging to the floor and you with your boner peeking out of your briefs. Speaking of which--”

“Take these off for me, please,” Scott asks Isaac, giving him a wry smile. “I have my hands full.”

Isaac leaps forward, grabbing the elastic of the snug underwear, pulling them down slow enough for him to enjoy the big reveal of Scott’s firm ass and his thick cock. Stiles seems to wither at the sight of Scott’s length bobbing between their bodies. ( _I hope I don’t die from this_ , Stiles thinks.)

“I’m _suffering_ , Scott,” Stiles begs overdramatically, “Fuck me. Fuck _me_. Fuck me so I can _dream_ about this while we’re in school.”

Scott laughs, pressing his middle finger inside Stiles deeper to brush against his prostate. “Are you sure?”

Isaac’s unbuckling his belt, pulling his pants and underwear down like they’re on fire, and throwing his shirt across the room before Stiles even squeaks out with “Yes, you fuckin’ tease! And help Isaac, too!”

Scott hums absently, slicking his length up as quickly as he can before he’s heaving Stiles a bit higher for leverage. “Come stand behind me, Isaac,” he says, gripping Stiles’s hips hard enough that he won’t drop him once the thrusting starts.

Isaac slinks behind Scott, observing their silent exchange – fluttering lashes, soft breaths, a sloppy kiss – already positioning himself behind Scott to grind against his ass. Stiles has one hand around Scott’s shoulders, and the other reaching over to fist in Isaac’s hair.  He tugs slowly, increasingly, when Scott lines himself up and pushes into Stiles’s entrance.

There’s definitely dominance, strength behind the shallow, gradual thrusts, and it looks rough from how Stiles skids a bit up the wall with each movement, but it’s not cruel; he’s claiming.And Isaac only knows this from the sinking he feels inside his chest to experience this himself (and that one time Derek explained to him it would happen in the future).Isaac moves his palms up and down Scott’s arms, pressing in closer to his hips. And Scott takes that, as well as Stiles chanting _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me already_ , as a hint to push harder into Stiles.

Two pairs of hands keep Stiles in the air, against the wall, and try to soothe the stretch. Meanwhile, Isaac grinds into Scott’s cleft, wanting to fuck Scott so bad he can taste the pre-come accumulating inside of Stiles, but Scott replies with a soft ‘ _no_ ’ when Isaac begins to ask. It might just be today; it might just be because Scott wants to concentrate on Stiles.

Or it might be for ever.

Stiles has been whimpering nonstop since Scott started thrusting into him, and Isaac decides to stroke his cheek, pet his hair, instead of worrying about whether he’ll be able to fuck Scott one day.

Scott fucks into Stiles sounding greedy and broken, and unlike any way Stiles has ever heard him the other times they messed around. Isaac, mesmerized by the sight of his cock slicking between Scott’s ass, the firm globes engulfing his length with heat and a tiny bit of pressure when Scott flexes, can’t help but groan hungrily when he hears Scott’s sounds. It makes them melt into his every command; submitting to him, like a good pack would, without meaning to.

Isaac reaches for Stiles’s cock from behind Scott, and jerks in time to his hips stuttering between the sinewy muscles of Scott’s ass. Scott gropes around behind himself to include Isaac more, pulling Isaac flush against him, chest and back sticking with sweat.

Thrust after thrust breaches Stiles, and Scott growls each time Stiles clenches around him or digs his fingers into his chest to gain some kind of control over this pounding. Isaac pants into Scott’s ear, licking the shell to hold on a bit longer, hand flying over Stiles’s cock with each harsh shove of Scott’s hips. A few more erratic breaths, stuttered movements, tugs and scratches from Stiles’s hands as he wheezes with pleasure, and Stiles comes all over Scott’s stomach and Isaac’s hand.

Luckily, werewolves are a bit sturdier than Stiles – who can barely stand or curl his hand around them anymore - so they help get him over to the bed.

Scott is harder than ever, having taken pity on Stiles’s sated expression, so he just lies on the bed next to his limp best friend. Isaac sucks at the mess on Stiles’s stomach, gleeful when Scott strokes his hair. The smell of want coming off of Scott climbs back up to the same level it was mere moments ago, and Isaac doesn’t want to miss his chance this time. When he’s done cleaning Stiles up, he turns his attention to Scott, nodding down at his spread thighs in question.

“Could you?” Scott requests, sounding almost shy.

Isaac doesn’t bother answering (what if he changes his mind?) and takes Scott in his mouth, swallowing as much as he stiff cock as he can.

Stiles, as boneless as he is, reaches out for Isaac to comb his fingers through his hair and moan appreciatively as he watches his best friend get the best blowjob in town. But the angle is all wrong, and he doesn’t want to disturb the soothing (okay, filthy) sucking noises.Somehow - and Isaac and Scott will congratulate Stiles about this later - he wiggles down the bed, shifts underneath Isaac’s body, and darts his tongue out against his entrance.

Between Scott’s eager, helpless little sounds, his hesitant little thrusts into Isaac’s swollen, willing mouth, and Stiles’s tongue dipping inside him, curling and twisting and licking and coating every nerve inside like the best kind of sex toy, Isaac comes undone.As soon as Stiles strokes and tugs a bit at Isaac’s balls, he stains Stiles’s sheets between Scott’s legs.

Stiles sidles back up next to Scott, lying on his side, as he circles Scott’s dark nipples, muttering ‘I can’t wait to see you come’ into Scott’s ear while Isaac takes Scott as far down his throat as humanly – _werewolfy_? - possible. Seconds tick by. For Scott it’s absolute torment; they’re both so good at ripping him open, tearing him down, leaving him broken and raw and for everyone to see. The words spilling out of Stiles’s mouth are pure sex when he wants them to be, and Isaac is gagging himself on Scott he loves sucking his cock so much. Scott is doomed to fail. No one could last long with these two.

 So, after Isaac’s throat flutters around Scott, tightening, squeezing him in, and Stiles sinks his teeth into Scott’s nipple, it’s all over. He marks Isaac as he comes, and Isaac lowers his head to allow it all to drip across his lips, chin and neck.

Stiles would offer to clean Isaac up, but the mess is mostly in his sheets by the time Scott stops sucking Isaac’s mouth in repayment. Not that Stiles is complaining, really; it’s a beautiful view.

**\---**

Not too long afterward – after they nap for a few minutes - Scott helps drag the mess away while Isaac and Stiles just beam at each other fondly, appraising Scott’s ass in their minds.

There is one thing though; they never asked why Isaac was here. Stiles pipes up for them; that’s what he’s good for. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t come to have another threesome, dude. Why did you come to my house?”

“Derek sent me. Something about watching out for an abomination, and getting your answer to his invitation.”

Stiles feels his stomach clench over the first part: Jackson. Scott shares a meaningful look with him; Derek still doesn’t know who it is at least. They can protect Jackson for a little while longer. As for the pack business though…

“We need more time,” Scott cuts in before Stiles has a chance to reply with that exact sentence. “To decide whether we’re joinging Derek or not. Is that…okay?”

Isaac shrugs a shoulder. “You would know better than me. you’re the ones who had sex with him.”

Stiles laughs deviously. “Then yeah, I think he can wait a bit longer.”

**\---**

Isaac leaves them to their studying (if only he knew it was about the Kanima) after thoroughly kissing them both, hoping they’ll join the pack very soon.

(Isaac tilts his head, lowering his voice. “Derek misses you guys. I can tell.”)

 

Scott looks contemplative at that, and Isaac gives him a wink as he jumps out the window. Stiles doesn’t know when werewolves climbing his wall, perching on his window sill, and hopping out of his room became commonplace, but his cock is glad it did.

**\---**

Stiles assumes Scott will leave him to do research on his own – so he can concentrate – but he stays a bit longer, wanting Stiles to smell more like him. They roll around in Stiles’s sheet-less, blanket-less, sticky bed, kissing and rubbing against each other like....teenagers. Well, maybe like werewolves in heat who haven’t just come their brains out in a three-way.

Scott sucks the biggest, wettest, dirtiest hickey onto the skin above Stiles’s navel, and then leaves to look for Allison, so he can make sure she’s safe.

 

The energy in Stiles’s room is still buzzing long after they’ve gone, and he knows it isn’t only because of the sex in the air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. :)


End file.
